Fixer Pro Tempore
by FlickerAndFade
Summary: When DC's greatest fixer falls under the weather, it is up to Fitz to step into her role. It's too bad that Olivia Pope makes for one of the worst clients though…


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Scandal. I could never rival the amazingness that Shonda Rhimes slaps us with.

**Summary:** When DC's greatest fixer falls under the weather, it is up to Fitz to step into her role. It's too bad that Olivia Pope makes for one of the worst clients though…

**Title: **Fixer Pro Tempore

…..

Olivia's maple skin – more lack luster than usual - shimmers under a heavy layer of perspiration. Individual beads of sweat quiver at her temple before, like a boulder rolling downhill, they just drop – free falling down the sides of her face until they abruptly stop to collect along the underside of her chin. Her breathing is haggard, very labored. The ragged pattern is harsh on Fitz's ears and it physically hurts for him to have to listen. Her round, chocolate brown eyes are hazy on the surface. They illustrate a level of fatigue much higher than the one only a few hours prior.

He can even feel her body's exhaustion as he touches her. They are frozen side-by-side in the hallway of campaign headquarters, her left shoulder pressed against his left bicep, her left hip resting against his left hip. She had tried to brush past him just moments ago, only for him to reach out and with a strong palm to her stomach, stop her in her place. Beneath the pads of his fingertips, he can feel Olivia's body trembling. Out of fear? Out of fatigue? Both?

They're both facing opposite directions and Fitz realizes that he can't quite look her in the eye like he wants to. So he settles for looking down his shoulder at the side of her face. Olivia settles for staring blankly ahead.

He gets directly to the point. "Have you – "

"Yes."

It doesn't surprise him that she knew what he was going to say. What surprises him is her choice of response.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm _leaving_."

She's propelling herself forward again, pushing against his hand. This time he doesn't just stop her, he actually _pushes_ her backward. He displaces her so far that she's now standing right in front of him. Not looking at him though.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Olivia."

"I don't have time for this… and neither do you. There are more important – "

"Did you – "

"Yes. I did. I have," she answers dismissively, moving to leave again.

Fitz is rougher as he ought to be when he snatches her by the arm and throws her into the office. The force with which he tosses Olivia causes her to stumble a bit when he releases her.

Olivia's hand is flying toward his face before he can properly slam the door closed behind them. He catches her tiny wrist before she can make contact.

"_Who the hell _– "

"Why are you lying to me?" he yells over her.

"How I choose to take care of myself is none of your concern!"

"Olivia, it became my concern just as soon as it _obviously_ stopped being yours!" He notices that she's panting now. This arguing was draining too much of her already dwindled energy. "Sit down."

"You don't get to order me around." Her skin is nearly feverish in his fist.

"Damn it, Olivia. Sit down!"

"Don't forget yourself, Governor Grant. _I _make the orders."

"Who's going to make the orders when you're hospitalized for over-exertion? Until you learn to take care of yourself, you are off the campaign."

"You forget yourself again, Governor. You _need_ me. Don't treat me as if you own me!"

A few moments of silence follow her words. Once he properly allows them to resonate, Fitz tightens his grip on the wrist that he never let go of and yanks her toward him. Now she is so close that his body can feel everything about her. They are flush together, fitting together like a puzzle. Where he lacks, she is plentiful. Where she caves, he peaks. They're a mold.

"Olivia Pope, you became mine the moment that I first told you that I loved you."

Her breath is hot against his lips with her next words. "Telling someone that you love them does not tether them to you."

"Maybe not. But even you cannot deny that sharing a bed with them does."

He locks his eyes with hers, knowing that he finally has the upper hand. All that she can do is pant against his body and wait for his next move.

"You offered yourself to me, Ms. Pope…

"This very body that you are neglecting to take care of? You gave it to me.

"I. _Took_. It.

"So yes. It does belong to me. And I plan to mind it _quite_ attentively."

He releases her arm and stands there waiting. He is waiting for the gears in her head to slow their churning and for her mouth to open and deliver onto him the most ingenious words. Cutting.

But the gears have stopped now and she's still not saying anything. She's just breathing. And studying.

Fitz opens the door to the office and gestures that she is free to leave. He watches as Olivia looks first at him as if to ask "Are you actually letting me go?" and then looks at the open doorway before making her slow exit.

He asks his next question out of pure curiosity. He's honestly not trying to influence her decision.

"Where are you going, Olivia?"

She stops. Her round eyes look at him in the same manner that they had those short months ago, when they were on the campaign bus and she said his name for the first time. She even gives him the same, curt smile.

In a maner similar to how she had uttered "Fitz", she breathes, "I'm going to go rest."

…..

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! This is my first Scandal fic so whether you happened to like it or not, feel free to leave me a review! Your honesty only makes me better!


End file.
